henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Piper Hart
Piper Hart is the younger sister of Henry Hart on the series Henry Danger. She is portrayed by Ella Anderson. Personality Piper is a sassy, spunky, bratty, confident, temperamental girl, who knows exactly what she wants. She is also a hothead and can throw tantrums. She wants likes, follows, popularity, and most importantly, fast Wi-Fi. She claims that she hates her life, by saying she is not okay, which might have to do with that addiction to her phone she has. It is apparent she is obsessed with technology. Usually she can be found complaining to her mom about problems she's having with her account on an unspecified social network, or with a friend. She seems to have no problem with breaking the rules, as it happens for her to flash a fake ID. She is shown to be a dynamic character, as her character improved shortly after The Space Rock. She gets more calm, screams way less often and usually isn't complaining that much about her phone and Wi-Fi. Her character improved even more after Spoiler Alert. Description Piper Hart has bright brown hair and blue eyes. She usually wears clips on her hair to keep it in place, sometimes even a bow. She can be seen wearing a light sweater over a t-shirt, or just a short sleeve shirt, often with a mini skirt, but she has also worn jeans as well. Relationships With Other Characters Jasper Dunlop She hates Jasper and doesn't want him in her house, even though Jasper doesn't mind her. They have an ongoing rivalry with each other. Charlotte Charlotte is okay friends with Piper. She even defended Piper when she said she would give Paula Makiato, the Man Fan Club President, a dirty look in her eyes. Trivia *She thinks Kid Danger is hot, although she's unaware that he's actually her own brother. *She is a big fan of Kid Danger and Captain Man, and is the president of The Man Fans. *She has a huge crush on Kid Danger and attacks the Spoiler to save him. *She is possibly a fan of Taylor Swift, as she wanted a costume of her. *She is possibly a Ginger Fox fan. *She attends Swellview Elementary School. *She has a friend named Marla, who is mentioned several times in the series, yet never shown. She seems to have a very bad influence. *She owns a selfie stick. *She has several fake IDs. *She became president of The Man Fans thanks to Captain Man. *In Kid Grounded, Henry reveals to their parents that Piper watched an R-rated movie called 'French Basement' with her friend Marla. *She seems to have an exotic food taste for a 9 year old, as she likes quinoa and spicy food. *She most likely likes owls, as she owns an owl lunchbox and an owl backpack. *She is probably a follower when she claimed to be allergic to gluten (because her friends were) only to be proven wrong by a doctor. *It was said in several episodes that she was nine. *Jasper said she has anger issues in Space Rock which is probably true *Her Twitter account was revealed to be @DaRealPiper, which is a real account. *She and Henry used to own a dog. *She was absent in Secret Beef and Henry's Jelly, due to her portrayer, Ella Anderson, working on Mother's Day. Gallery Videos HD *NEW* "Henry Danger" - Meet Piper, the Sister Henry Danger Piper's Point of View Nick References Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Girls Category:Kids